Wight
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. ::"Serve me, minion!" __TOC__ Description The Wight is a higher level Undead, and is of the Mage class. Wights wear a heavily worn out Dalmatica and Crowned Hood along with a mask that covers half of their skeletal face. All Wights wield the Plucked Heart Archistaff. They are always in flight, which makes them difficult targets. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Stats Damage Taken Tactics *Weak against and Holy enchanted weapons and spell. *Weak against Blunt weapons, including arrows. *Vulnerable to Silence. * Vulnerable to Torpor * The Wight is unlikely to cast Maelstrom when the Arisen is within close proximity. *Once the summoned Undead are defeated, the Wight will descend in order to summon. Take advantage of this as Wights are the most susceptible to damage while summoning. **When near ground and summoning attacks may inflict quintuple damage on the wight. *Striders, Rangers and Assassins: Silencer Arrows or Blast Arrows are the bane of any Wight. * Dealing enough damage will knock the Wight out of the air, leaving them temporarily vulnerable on the ground. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Weak to Holy *Silence them (may not be needed) *Witness them casting most (if not all) of their spells. Unequip pawn weapons if needed. There is a scroll that will grant knowledge for this enemy: Wight Tactics In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Wights either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Notes * If the Arisen wishes to rapidly accumulate experience points early in the game then fighting the Wight's summoned minions whilst not defeating the Wight allows this. Use Weal effect items to double experience point gain. Unequip pawn's bows and staves to prevent ranged attacks on the Wight. * Wights will re-spawn after around five in-game days. * In The Bloodless Stockade, it is not unheard of to see a Wight get stuck behind a pillar and an archway making it rather difficult to hit the main body with arrows. If this happens move closer and attack to cease its casting, or move away far enough so the Wight moves itself away from its cover. Trivia *The Wight's voice in-game is treated as a Sound Effect. *When casting Unholy Healing, the Wight speaks a phrase in Latin. *The Wight in the Chamber of Anxiety speaks in both Latin and English when casting spells and also has the most health of any Wight in game with 3 full bars of health and slightly higher defenses, albeit it is still weaker than a standard Lich. *Wights will often laugh if the Arisen or his/her Pawns are hit by its attacks, most commonly if hit by Levin. *During the Main quest; Deny Salvation, players see two Salvation magick users being turned into Wights, which gives an insight of what is required to become one. They are stabbed with a mysterious dagger and dragged to an eldritch abyss-like vortex from which they emerge as wights. * Wights sometimes state that they are in pain and wish to be destroyed by adventurers, which is ironic as they cast deadly magicks against the party. Quotes *''"End my misery."'' *''"A new sacrifice."'' *''"From death comes freedom!"'' *''"From death comes peace!"'' *''"Taste sweet death!"'' When casting spells: *''"Death and Destruction!"'' (Levin) *''"None can survive annihilation..."'' (Maelstrom) *''"Fools must be punished!"'' (Maelstrom) *''"Rot away!"'' (When casting Miasma) When Summoning: *''"Destroy these fools!"'' *''"Fight at my side!"'' *''"Serve me, minion!"'' Bitterblack Isle - Bloodless Stockage: *''"Who dares disturb my solitude..."'' Gallery Wight.jpg|Wight wight summoning.jpg|Wight summoning infamous malestorm.jpg|The infamous Wight maelstrom Wight_Concept_Art.jpg|Wight concept art Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Stats Needed